Michael Xargus
Michael Xargus is the hero and second Primary Protagonist in the storyline. He is the oldest of the Created Siblings, and is the most powerful of them put together. He is also the pilot of the Valentine unit. Appearance Michael has lack-spiky hair with red strieks. Red eyes. light skin. well-built and musculer. And always wears and attire of black and red. Personality Personality-wise, Michael is calm, cool, stubborn, and tends to save lives from all dangers, mostly women. Michael always keep his cool in tough situations, and plans ahead of time to maintain much things. Michael fights opponents with no sense of hesitation, and would risk his life to defend the innocent. History The Untold Story Arc (Bonus 1) Synopsis The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Powers & Abilities Michael has powers and abilities that far surpass that of his siblings, and is nearly equal to Zack's power. His following abilities are: *'Vast Strength: '''Michael is capable of lifting a large ship with only one hand in place, and with no effort to it. He can break trough a reinforced wall with only a fist. *'Vast Endurance:' Michael has vast amounts of endurance to be physically resistant to all sorts of weaponry, such as swords, blasters, even lightsabers. His endurance is even strong enough to let him survive from being crash-landed on a planet and let completely unscarred. *'Vast Durability:' Michael has vast amounts of durability to still fight after being seemingly wounded, and can keep at it, despite taking even more damage. *'Vast Speed: Michael's speed is one that can hardly be traced by the naked eye, and Neon comments that his speed is very equal to his. *'''Vast Reflexes: Michael is great reflexes to dodge attacks that he doesn't see, and be able to do so when they are inches within his area. *'Vast Flexibility:' Michael is able to flex his body to avoid traps and tight situations, and even use it to his advantage in battle. *'Vast Agility:' Michael possesses a grand amount of agility to be able to leap for many miles, and jump up to the skies with ease. *'Vast Stamina:' Michael possesses great stamina to keep on fighting without breaking a sweat, nor tiring out at all. *'Vast Power Level:' Michael's power is far stronger and more frightening than his siblings. His presence can be felt from many planets away if needed, and it can serve as a barrier to his enemy's attacks. Aeon Xen even commented that his Power Level is on an equal playing field to his and Neon's. His Power Level is crimson red. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' Michael is extremely skilled in swordsmanship, and has been able to take down a billion Mandalorian warriors with no effort to it. He is on even grounds against the Xen Brothers, and the fight ended in a draw from it. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Michael is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and can fight with endless fighting styles at his arsenal, making him extremely dangerous and lethal. *'Master Marksmanshsip Specialist:' Michael is also extremely skilled in marksmanship, as he can fire sharply at a single target within miles, and can even do so without looking at space to eliminate a enemy that tries to keep out of range. *'Keen Intellect:' Michael carries an intellect that is pratically much more resourceful and much more helpful than most people, and be able to know the truth when looking at someone in the eye or heart. His IQ is well high enough to be like that of Edgar's, and even Edward's own intellect, but can't be a match to his creator, Zack Xargus, nor his mother. *'Flight & Levitation:' Michael is capable of levitating on the air, as if he's standing on an invisible ground. And can fly to great speeds without being locked-on by snipers. *'All-Elemental Manipulation:' Michael is the only Created Sibling to be able to manipulate all of the elements without trouble, and can use them to his liking. *'High-Speed Regeneration:' Michael possesses vast amounts of regeneration that allows him to heal far faster than anyone can imagine in less than a second. He can even be able to grow back limbs with little effort. However, due to have an invulnerable body, it is very rare to see him regenerate at all. *'Physical & Mental Resistance:' Michael has an infinite barrier that keeps him from being manipulated by others, and even from those that try to dose him with stun weapons. *'Indestructible Sith'anite Claws:' Michael's android skeleton includes six retractable 12-inch long Sith'anite claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Michael can, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin beneath the knuckles on each hand. Michael can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he must keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws pass from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within his hands, allowing him to bend his wrists when they are extended. The claws are made of Sith'anite, unlike the claws of normal mammals which are made of keratin, and were originally believed to be bionic reinforced steel implants. The Sith'anite claws are sharp and dense enough to slice through substances as durable as most metals, wood, and stone. They are even strong enough to slice through ships with with difficulty. *'Impenetrable Wings:' Michael possesses wings that are useful when flying for more speed, and can act as a shield to defend him from all sorts of danger. Force Powers Due to have been transfused with Zack's blood, Michael is able to use the power of the Force at a very strong rate. He has the following abilities: *'Force Push/Whirlwind/Wave:' *'Force Shock/Lightning/Storm:' *'Force Wound/Choke/Kill:' *'Force Crush:' *'Force Resistance:' *'Energy Resistance:' *'Force Fear/Insanity:' *'Force Plague:' *'Mind Trick:' *'Force Cloak:' *'Force Destruction:' *'Thought Bomb:' *'Force Power:' Full Android Form Michael can transform into his Full Android form, and use abilities that can outclass droids. He is the only Created Sibling to obtain this form, but is was caused by the loss of Molly Robin that unleashed this power from sorrow and rage. His abilities are: *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Flame Thrower(s):' *'Beam Attack(s):' *'Energy Barrier:' *'Energy Bomb:' *'Enhanced Spike Manipulation:' *'Flight & Levitation:' *'Fire & Magma Manipulation:' *'Lightning Manipulation:' *'Piercing Wings:' *'Core Blast:' *'Instant Regeneration:' Alpha Omega Wolfianfication/Sith'arianfication Michael can now use his Alpha Omega Wolfian/Sith'arianfication form when he fought in the Dualing Championship Arc. His abilities are: *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Senses:' *'Enhanced Stamina:' *'Enhanced Vision:' *'Enhanced Power Level:' *'Flight & Levitation:' *'Shielding Wings:' *'Enhanced Cerunga:' *'Enhanced Bara:' Weapons *'Crimson Shotgun:' *'Bloody Rose Pistols:' *'Sith'anite Beam Saber:' Ultimate Attacks/Finishers *'Crimson Big Bang Attack:' Valentine Pilot Michael pilots an Advanced Combat Mobile Suit Unit that Zack had created for him, the Valentine, to protect his siblings from harm, and to aid Zack with his Siegfried unit, and the Zangetsu unit. Family & Relatives *Zack Xargus: Creator/Blood Brother *Nathan Xargus: Blood Brother *Orian Xargus: Blood Brother *Valka Xargus: Blood Sister *Suka Xargus: Blood Sister *Lily Xargus: Blood Sister *Remote Xargus: Blood Brother *Mira: Wife *Mike Xargus: Son *Michelle Xargus: Daughter Relationships Zack Xargus Nathan Xargus Orian Xargus Valka Xargus Suka Xargus Lily Xargus Remote Xargus Mira Michael has had a bit of arguements with Mira in the past, but soon enough came to terms with her company. As the series progresses, he begins to develope feelings for her, despite that he was an android. However, Mira accepted him nonetheless. When Michael was fighting the Death Brothers with Zack, he couldn't bring himself to harming Mira. Thus, he let himself be greatly wounded in the Resurrection of Evil Arc. He and Mira are married at the end of the series, and have two children: Mike and Michelle. G0-T0 Basically, Michael holds a great deal of hatred towards G0-T0 since the Great Droid War incident. Qoutes *"You're pissing me off." *(to Kain Ragnos) "Nice blades. (sticks the middle claw)" *(to Kain Android) "You don't have to be real to feel anything, you can just be you. That's all." *(to Bryan) "If I were you, I'd not underestimate me." *"I'm mostly a weapons user, but I can cause a lot of damage with these fists of mine." Etymology His name means "Who is like God?" Gallery In_Darkness_STH_human_style_by_maruringo.jpg Shadow____as_a_human__by_kyogre_bluemoon.jpg Sonic_n_Shadow_STH_human_again_by_maruringo.jpg e82b5a0bc97f3993.png Human_Shadow___Never_Turn_Back_by_Maxus_the_fox.jpg Human_Shadow__colored__by_Sora_in_my_pants.jpg Human_Shadow__The_Wise_One_by_Maxus_the_fox.jpg|Michael, as he was from 10 years ago in the Mandalorian Wars. Human_Shadow_by_ihearrrtme.jpg Human_Sonic_and_Shadow_by_NightmareMiku.jpg Human_Sonic_and_Shadow_Change_by_maruringo.jpg Shadow_and_Shadow_by_ihearrrtme.jpg Smile__Shadow__Amy__Sonic_by_ihearrrtme.jpg Summertime__Sonic__Amy__Shadow_by_ihearrrtme.jpg Human_Knuckles___Renewal_by_Maxus_the_fox.jpg Shadow Tattoo.jpg|Michael with his "Birthmark" on his right-back area. Trivia *The name Michael means "Who is like God?". *Michael Xargus is greatly inspired from the character Shadow the Hedgehog from Sonic.